Silserian
Biology A Silserian female is generally anywhere from 5' to 5'8" in height. A male can go anywhere from 5' to 6'10". It is extremely rare to see a Silserian of either gender below 5'. Silersians body type is much like humans, with the exception that the females have more natural curves and are more lithe and nubile and the men are naturally more physically fit. Due to natural evolution, their bodies retain extremely little fat and they are rarely overweight and never obese. Due to a naturally high metabolism, this means that they can eat foods high in fat and not have to exercise a comparative amount to get rid of it. In addition, Silserians have an extremely well developed immune system and can easily render a large number of diseases innocous. When a poison or toxin enters their system it doesn't take long for their bodies to naturally rid themselves of it. They possess five digits on each hand and foot. Women's eye shape is almond shaped on a whole. The Oren'trin Tribe's women have larger eyes than other Silserians on the whole, though this evolutionary trait has not been explained. This has translated into the Oren'trin Tribe's role as the leaders of the loose collective of the Silseris Tribes, explained as the people of the Oren'trin Tribe are more attentive and notice more than others. While one would consider this a problem considering the dangerous sandstorms of their homeworld, the females have much softer skin than their normal human counterparts. In addition, members of both gender have softer hair. As part of the species, they grow their hair out longer than what would be considered the social norm for humans. It is not uncommon to see women with their hair down to the small of their backs. Also, many of them have natural streaks present in their hair. Emmali Vaungier and Vanessa Carenza are examples of this. Because they live on a desert world, Silserians naturally retain more water than other people in their cells. Genetic Variation Many Silserians have genetic traits not native to their original species. This can be traced back to the distant past with the arrival of a Sith Lord known as Haldrin Mirmek who crashed on Silseris after a hyperdrive malfunction caused his ship to go out of control. Unable to salvage his vessel, Haldrin attempted to dominate the Silserians and set himself up as the absolute ruler of the planet, but was eventually seduced by the women of the Khal'ver Tribe and their powerful pheromones. Haldrin soon renounced the Dark Side and lived among the Silserians peacefully for the rest of his days. The long life native to Sephi meant that Haldrin ended up siring many children before he eventually passed on. The legacy of his time on the planet can still be seen in certain Silserians of the modern day. Pheromones Silserians excrete pheromones in far greater quantity than other humans, particularly the females. While both genders automatically excrete the pheromones during intercourse, only the females have control over the ability otherwise. Also the females have the ability to target a particular person to feel the effect the most, be it female or male regardless of alien species. The results are more prominent displays of aggression and assurance in those under the influence, and also include believing that the person creating the pheromones is irresistible. It grants the user a degree of telepathic control over the receiver. The pheromones are much like the modular design of the Strike Cruiser, able to shift and adapt to fit the receiver, regardless of what species the receiver may be. Thus, the pheromones will work on members of any species, from Rodians to Humans to even Barabels or Talz. The pheromones, in the hands of female Silserians, are one of the reasons why the species is organized into a matriarchal society. Silserian women wield a large amount of power over the men by the simple fact that they can release the pheromones during daily life. It allows them to make the males do whatever they want them to do, to a large extent. Due to some evolutionary quirk, certain tribes of Silserian’s excrete more or more powerful pheromones than others. The exact details of this has not been fully researched, nor has the potency or quantity of pheromones been researched in regards to inter-tribal marriage, though it is known by the people themselves that members of the Khal'ver Tribe have the most powerful pheromones of all the Silserians. True Silserian While all Silserians' pheromones are incredibly powerful, they gain potency after the Silserian in question has become a True Silserian. A True Silserian is a formal title given to members of the species that have lost their virginity and are sexually active. Once attained, it can not be lost, except after an extended period of time where the Silserian goes without sexual intercourse. This period of time can be, generally speaking, anywhere from three to five years. After the loss of the virginity, a Silserian's body changes. Since Silserians, just like humans release pheromones during intercourse, when it is the first time, the pheromone producers grow in size within the body's cells, thus bringing about the change. Sociology Matriarchal Society Silserians belong to a strict matriarchal society. Only females are allowed into positions of superiority when it comes to political organization and leadership roles. While the females have a large amount of responsibility, when it comes to more personal relationships, such as that between husband and wife, Silserians are much more like normal humans. However when it comes to the family level, the father in the household often defers to the mother to a degree. It is not uncommon for the wife and mother of a household to allow the husband and father to make decisions, though the understanding is that the woman is still in charge. This ideal lives upwards all the way through to the heads of the tribes, though in those situations, the men are not allowed to make decisions at all. Silserian men are not without rights, though it is not a far stretch to consider them second class citizens. Visitors to the system are unintentionally given the idea that Silseris is an Amazon type planet and this is true to an extent. Most of the warriors in the different tribes are women and men fulfill a secondary role on the battlefield. Tribal Organization There are only a few major tribes of Silserians. These tribes exist in a loose collective, where members of each tribe serve a particular purpose. When a member of the one tribe shows skill in a service or activity not covered by his or her tribe, then that person may be granted the ability to work in another tribe's skill area. Each tribe maintains a number of advisers and diplomats that go to the Tribal Council meetings in order to decide what is best for the Silserian people. List of Silserian Tribes This list does not include all tribes, just all tribes known by the rest of the galaxy *Khal'ver Tribe *Mer'dias Tribe *Oren'trin Tribe *Bol'zeri Tribe Council of the Tribes The tribes are organized into a large council. Each tribe sends three delegates from their respective tribe to go to the council. The council makes the laws and rules for Silserian society. For most of the time, the role of the council is ceremonial as Silserian society is governed by tradition. When problems do arise, generally related to inter tribal politics and disputes, the council is called in to mediate. Since each tribe has its own particular role in the society, the problems are rather quickly. It is the Oren'trin Tribe's role to be the leader of the council and so it is always a member of the Oren'trin's delegation that is the council leader. Personality and Characteristics Interestingly, almost all Silserians share the same personality and characteristics when it comes to a number of different things. This doesn’t mean that all Silserians are alike in everything, just that they will agree on a host of issues. While they may disagree to the extent of how much a particular idea should be espoused, the people agree, at least, that it should be followed. An example of this can be seen in the different amounts of intercourse that someone like Emmali Vaungier has as opposed to another Silserian like Tone Krellisk. Both agree that a person needs intercourse in their life, whether or not it is in the confines of a one to one relationship, but they disagree on the amount that a person should have, with Emmmali advocating an extremely large amount, while Tone is in favor of a much lesser amount. Relationships Silserians are a fun loving species who emphasize individual enjoyment of life. Because of their pheromones and the effects that they have on each other, they are inherently sexual beings, also deeply romantic. While a Silserian understands the need for the shortness of a fling, they live for the total commitment of marriage. Every Silserian believes in the idea of true love. They will however take multiple partners of either gender before reaching the notion of true love. An outsider might use this to say that the as a species, they are promiscuous and focused on sex, this isn’t fully true. They are focused on sex in that it is one of the greatest providers of enjoyment and satisfaction, and as a race they are focused on that. Silserians don’t treat sex as a romantic thing, but rather a bodily need that should be fulfilled, something that has to be done from time to time in order to stay sane, though in some cases, the time period in between can be very short. They do not focus on sex as something that is only allowed within the boundaries of love. This mind state does not change when a relationship is started, just that the person’s partner is the only one that sex is permissible with, unless the partner is alright with other people as well. In addition, Silserians believe that one cannot find one’s true love until one has met and mingled with a wide variety of people, giving one contact to an extensive array of personalities and quirks. This allows one to be come a well rounded individual and furthermore exposes one to a large number of people thus allowing one to actually find and meet one's true love. However, what an outsider might consider a loose attitude about intercourse becomes much more structured and "normal" once a Silserian gets married or into a serious relationship. Fixation An interesting quirk of the species is that the woman in particular have an odd fixation when it comes to an individual thing or activity. What it means is that when presented with the thing or activity in question, they are easily distracted from whatever it was they were doing beforehand. In addition, they enjoy surrounding themselves with the thing or activity, because it has a relaxing effect on them. The thing or activity can be almost anything and everything that one could think about. It isn't a conscious decision to like this one thing or activity to an extreme, its a subconscious decision. Furthermore, the thing or activity itself gives an insight into the characteristics and personality of the individual Silserian. Many times when they are presented with an action or thing that is directly opposed or lacking in their particular fixation, the Silserian in question will refuse to have anything to do with it, opting for something else that does have the thing or activity involved in it. A good piece of evidence for this is when Rhyana Torshey was formally introduced to the Rhyarek. After stating that the ship was beautiful, she immediately asked Derek Muir if they could paint it silver so that it would have some connection to her subconscious fixation. Also interesting is that the people when presented with evidence that they love that thing or activity entirely too much compared to other "normal" people, will continually deny this being the case, despite having said that they do maybe even moments before. However, more often than not, the fixation doesn't appear to other people as a fixation, but just something that the person likes. Known Silserians and their fixations: *Rhyana Torshey: Silver *Tone Krellisk: Water *Sona Nevri: Flying *Vanessa Carenza: Guns (Thought to be related to Sexual Intercourse, but not on the level of Emmali Vaungier) *Emmali Vaungier: Sexual intercourse The Games The Games is the social event of the year when it comes to Silseris. Towards the end of each year, all of the tribes congregate in one location. There is a series of events in which each tribe competes. The tribe does not compete as a team, everything is individualized, though awards are attributed to the tribe as well. There is a wide variety of games and events, including but not limited to: marksmanship, hand to hand combat, repairing, cooking, track and field, different sports native to Silseris, racing, wrestling, and others. The winner of each event is given a certain number of points as is the first and second runner up. The person with the highest number of total points at the end of the series of events is crowned the winner of the Games and awarded the rights to tattoo a memorial of the event on their body. The tattoos also increase in complexity and meaning depending on the type of victory achieved. It is directly related to the types of events won and the overall number of events won. Only a few people in the history of Silseris have ever actually truly won the Games. Most of the times, there is a tie and no tattoos are awarded if there is a tie. In addition, it is possible, though incredibly hard for someone to win every single part of the Games. There is only one person on record who has ever won every single event in the Games. That person was Emmali Vaungier. While the Games aren't as big for the overall tribe as for the individual, they do have a degree of importance. For one, most of the tribes use the games as a way to blow off steam against another tribe. Furthermore, the tribe of the individual who wins the Games gets considerable political leverage for the next year. In the case of a tie, this goes to however many of the tribes tied. Also, the location of the Games next year is determined by the winner of the previous games. in the case of a tie, this award goes to the tribe who's member was the first to reach the number that the others eventually tied with. Last but not least, the contestants are always female. After the Games are completed, there is a week long festival and party in true Silserian style. The Dance The most important event of the Games is the Dance. The Dance holds an incredibly high value in the point structure of the Games. Many times, the winner of the Dance has gone on to win the games, or at least become the points leader and force the others to work extra hard to attempt to tie with them or surpass them. Each tribe has its own Dance. The Dance itself is a sensual and sometimes erotic form of expression, and it has a wide variety of uses outside of the Games, themselves. The Dance is usually performed at a wedding, most often times by the bride in front of her husband. Furthermore, each tribe's individual Dance has been influenced by what that tribe's role is within Silserian society. The Dance is almost always performed at a tribe's social function. Tattoos Like some of the other species that call the galaxy home, Silserians highly value tattoos. The Silserians tattooed themselves with patterns on their faces, upper arms and shoulders, sometimes on their legs and feet as well. The designs spoke on what that Silserian had accomplished in their lives and what tests they had undergone. Also, since Silserians are a matriarchal society, they utilize the tattoos to denote themselves with what clan they are and furthermore what family they are within that clan, on their mother's side. Last but not least, there are special tattoos that a Silserian woman can obtain if they win the Games. There are differing patterns based on how the Silserian won the Games, with the most complicated patterns for someone who won all the Games' events, like Emmali Vaungier. Category: MirrodinCategory: Ok'rimosCategory:SilseriansCategory: Unknown Regions Species